<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change Your Stripes by chinchillasinunison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130318">Change Your Stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillasinunison/pseuds/chinchillasinunison'>chinchillasinunison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Silly, Spooky, Tigers, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillasinunison/pseuds/chinchillasinunison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka goes to Mondo's place one night to help Chihiro with an errand. It's all fairly unremarkable, if a bit unsettling walking around the empty house. Except for the tiger in the kitchen, that's pretty bizarre...</p><p>Wait, what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night sky was quite bright tonight, the full moon pouring in through his bedroom window. Despite that, Kiyotaka studied as he always did, with his desk lamp blazing as it illuminated his textbook's pages. He'd been at it for several hours, again as to be expected from him, when an alarm on his phone broke his concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debated over whether he should ignore it and continue working, but decided against it as the alarm resounded its incessant chime. Punctuality was everything, after all. He turned over the device to dismiss it only to be greeted by the written reminder "TAKE A BREAK" accompanying the alarm. It was something his friends had insisted on, and though he sometimes took umbrage with the interruption, he was also deeply charmed by how much they cared and knew he had to honor that. And, well, breaks were good to take every now and again to increase overall efficiency, that was a well-worn fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, how was he to spend this study break? It wasn't as if he had any hobbies outside of academics-- no video games, no television, no social media. But he did have his friends, few as they may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called Chihiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey Taka. What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm currently on a study break!" he dutifully informed, spine stiffening like a soldier reporting his whereabouts to a commander, "And what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing a bit of troubleshooting right now. I swear, all it takes is messing up one line of code for it all to implode in on itself..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose even Ultimate Programmers made mistakes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Taka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an animal's whine on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it is frustrating…" replied Chihiro in a sweet voice to the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're watching Chuck tonight?" It wasn't particularly surprising, in fact it was almost ritualistic at this point. Mondo had Chihiro watch his beloved pooch overnight at least once a month ever since the two grew close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He's been acting a little weird, though. He's had his paws on my leg for a while now, giving me puppy-dog eyes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps he has some care needs that must be fulfilled," Kiyotaka suggested, "like a walk, or food and water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took him out not too long ago, and I left water out earlier. He must be hungry, then. Hold on, I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently, one hand folded neatly in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro's voice sprang out of the speakers again after a spell. "Alright, so, bad news. Mondo gave me a stockpile of dog food to keep at my house for these nights. And, uh, I ran out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? Why didn't you just ask him for more?" His voice was loud-- someone less attuned with Taka might mistake it for admonishing, but Chihiro knew it was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it's a monthly thing, so the restocking kind of slipped my mind…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What do you plan to do about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro thought for a moment, a very long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Taka… what would you say about picking some up from Mondo's house for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would say that, while it's not curfew yet, there's a chance I could be held up by something and be forced to stay out past that! Do you want me to break the law? That would be unacceptable behavior for a future prime minister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… understand… it's just that you're a lot closer to his house than me, so I thought if you made it brief that you would make it. I mean, it's not as if he would be home, so you can just dip in and out…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka pondered this for a while. The proposition skirted the line of legality-- sneaking out late at night, entering someone's home unannounced and taking something-- but at the same time, not really. Mondo gave him a house key a while ago and said that he was welcome anytime, he was sure he would be fine with the missing food if he texted an explanation beforehand, and Chihiro was right about the timeframe being large enough. And then, there was the matter of Chuck. If he went without food, what might happen? Perhaps, in his desperation, the dog would get into and eat something that wasn't safe for him to consume? Then he might get sick or worse, and Taka would feel personally responsible. Oh, what a dilemma for the Ultimate Moral Compass!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll… I'll do it," he resolved after a great deal of delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking out turned out… much easier than expected. All he had to do was… walk out the door. And he was out there. Huh. He felt like there should be more hullabaloo for such a blatant transgression, but when your son's defining personality trait is "goody-two-shoes," you don't even bother to safeguard for these sorts of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew down the streets, drenched in both lamplight and moonlight. It really was a lovely night, it was a shame he didn't have the time to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo's house, as Chihiro said, wasn't too far. Because of the Ishimaru family's bleak financial situation, they took residence in one of the seedier neighborhoods in the city, places where groups like the Crazy Diamonds were born and raised. All things considered, it was peculiar that the boys somehow hadn't encountered each other before attending Hope's Peak Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dingy old homestead on a patch of dead scraggly grass, surrounded by a rusty fence. Tire tracks cut deep through the soil, carved from countless rides on the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's hog. Speaking of, Mondo's motorcycle was parked beneath an awning constructed of a blue tarp and 2-by-4s-- a makeshift garage. Said vehicle was the only thing of pristine condition, moonbeams glistening against its intricate metal form. The sight of the place made Kiyotaka wilt, thinking his dear friend had to live there whenever school was closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned his key in the lock, a realization hit him. If Mondo's bike was here, that meant he had to be inside. Why on Earth was he having Chihiro watch Chuck if he was home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bro? Are you in?" Taka called as he peered into the doorway. "I sent you a text earlier regarding Chuck's... food…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joint kitchen and den was a mess. The pantries were flung open and various foods and what remained of their containers were scattered all across the floor. If he hadn't seen the motorcycle outside, which was the only thing worth stealing, he would have assumed the place had been ransacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bro?" He asked again as he walked further, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the nearest door and walked inside. It was Daiya's old room, his possessions bathed in ethereal blue that shone through the partly closed blinds. Taka shook himself. Right, right, Mondo never went in here anymore, so why was he looking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be the ominous atmosphere making me act irrational," he reasoned aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt silly. What did he have to worry about? If Mondo was here, everything was under control. No enemy would risk crossing the most powerful gang leader in the country in his own territory. He was perfectly safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rationalized, he could swear he saw an orange flicker in the corner of his eye, just at the edge of the doorway from the direction he came. When he whipped around, there was nothing except the still air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... preposterous!" he muttered to himself, trying to ease his troubled mind. He left the ghoulish bedroom and ducked into Mondo's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This room was significantly more lived in. There was the amount of clutter about the floor expected of most teenagers (Taka himself excluded) and the covers on the bed were crumpled to one corner. Mondo's typical outfit was strewn on top of the mattress, including his underwear. But, again, no sign of Mondo Owada himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strange, strange…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It came from the kitchen. Taka's blood ran cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What should he do? He was ashamed to admit that the idea of escaping through the bedroom window fluttered into his mind, albeit briefly, snuffed out nearly as soon as it was born. He was no coward. Especially not when his bro's well-being could be in jeopardy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka rushed out, skidding to a halt as the kitchen came into view. He pointed and proclaimed with a proud authority, "Hey, you! Breaking and entering is--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got an eyeful of the intruder and his words died on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so surreal, like something out of a nightmare. Not a nightmare in a metaphorical way, no. The display before him truly resembled an image the mind creates in sleep that is completely nonsensical yet terrifying at the same time. For laying on the kitchen floor, amongst the extra cans of dog food that had apparently fallen from an upper cabinet, was a tiger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An actual, real tiger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over 500 pounds and 8 feet of pure muscle and predatory urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had a can of dog food in its mouth, punctured by its powerful bite. And it was now looking directly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp, accompanied by an outpouring of sweat, quickly burst from Taka at the sight of the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, what should I do?! What should I do?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he ran, if he turned his back for even a second or made any sudden moves, the cat's instincts would kick in and he would be toast. It was an ambush predator, he knew, so it didn't appreciate being watched. All he could do to keep himself alive was stare into its piercing lavender eyes with his own intense red ones. For once, he was grateful that his brow rested in a deep furrow, even when he was mortified. Perhaps it would add a touch of intimidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inched to the table and slowly mounted it, never breaking eye contact once. When faced with a wild animal, one had to make themselves look bigger, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to call the police on you!" he shouted while holding up his phone, as if the beast could comprehend human speech or the concept of laws and the consequences of breaking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not daunted. In fact, it was curious. It rolled over to its feet and lumbered to the table. It placed its paws on it as it hauled its heavy upper body up and the table's surface shook. It took all of Kiyotaka's effort not to fall over. His phone wasn't as lucky, slipping from his grasp and hitting the floor with a foreboding clack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiger was distracted from its approach, abandoning the table and pouncing upon the device. Like a rascally domestic cat, it batted it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there goes that lifeline. Now what? His eyes darted between the front door and the one he knew led to the bathroom. The front door was much closer, but considering Mondo was stripped down somewhere, that bathroom was the only place he could be, and Taka couldn't leave him alone with this thing. How Mondo could continue to cluelessly take a bath or whatever through all this racket was beyond him, but he didn't dwell on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BRO! THERE'S A WILD ANIMAL LOOSE IN YOUR HOUSE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiger glanced up, and the pair locked eyes again. It made a strange, repetitive noise as it walked back to him, like a low… trilling… puffing? He had no clue what to make of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands instinctively on its approach. "No, no! Please, Mr. Tiger, go back to your business! You're not the one I was talking to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't listen to his pleas. It lifted its head over the tabletop, mere inches from his legs, sniffing. Kiyotaka went stiff as a board, face dripping with a mix of sweat and tears. So this was how he died, huh? Mauled by a tiger? He had to admit to himself through all his terror that it was a real surprise. With his political aspirations, he was sure he would have been assassinated if anything. The reaper truly worked in baffling ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast made its move, head thrusting forward. It started…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing its face against his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...what?" He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that this was literally a big cat socked him on the jaw. This was… a big cat. And it was rubbing up against him, making a rumbling sort of sound…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It… likes me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, looking back… it hadn't made any obviously aggressive gestures towards him like growling or roaring. Its ears were never pulled back and it never swiped. It acted inquisitive and playful. And now, it was doing some tiger equivalent to purring and nuzzling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't let his guard down, however. This was still a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka backed up slowly. "Okay, Mr. Tiger, I appreciate you not eating me, but I have to go collect my friend and get out of here…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to being accosted by a deadly jungle predator in the middle of urban Japan, somehow, he was a little scattered mentally. He only remembered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>'oh yes, I was standing on a table'</span>
  </em>
  <span> when his heel touched nothing but air and he plummeted to the floor. He shouted in pain when the back of his head thunked against the hardwood, then rolled over to his side and held it with his hands. It wasn't a serious injury, thankfully, but that didn't make it hurt any less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt something wet and warm and coarse stroke the back of his head. He figured it out pretty quickly as the motion repeated again and again and the cat's hot breath creeped down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… see. Licking a potential wound. How kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>'it's getting a taste of you!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he stuffed it down. As long as he was on the creature's good side, he shouldn't do anything hasty and potentially agitate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiger continued licking his head, passing far beyond the hurt area. Its tongue combed and slicked his spiky black hair all the way forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I look like Mondo…" he chuckled to himself when he saw the peak of his hair hanging slightly in his sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the grooming, the big cat yawned and Kiyotaka got an eyeful of its long canines. It laid down right on top of him, placing its head against his chest, the rest of it pinning his own body down. He was stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out for as long as he was able, thinking he could try to shimmy out once the tiger was deep in sleep. The issue was that this continued late into the night, much later than what a punctual person like him was used to. That, coupled with his adrenaline being completely depleted after a life-threatening encounter, made his body force a shutdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a dreamless sleep, he woke up. It was sunrise, he could tell from the orange color of the light that poured through the window. There was something still laying on top of him, but it was significantly lighter than a tiger. He could recognize that caramel punch perm anywhere, even if it wasn't properly styled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, bro, wake up..." he said, giving Mondo's head a half-hearted push. Considering the ordeal he went through last night, he wasn't exactly at his best and brightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Wha-huh?" He said, pulling his heavy head up. The entirety of what was normally a pompadour flopped over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a… tiger in here…" He rubbed the back of his head, the dull throbbing still present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo's brain was currently idling. "Ha, yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka, meanwhile, didn't process that as a strange reaction. He pressed on through his mental fog. "Did it leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, jus'--" he yawned, rising to his knees and stretching, "--jus' went inside for a bit." He patted his bare chest. It was this gesture that made Kiyotaka suddenly aware that Mondo was completely in the nude. This wasn't all that shocking-- it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, even if the proximity would be hair-raising had he been fully aware. This and the sauna contest made nakedness a bizarre running theme in their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna go... take a shower..." Mondo mumbled. He stood and stumbled sleep-drunk to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka woke up in his own way. As soon as he stood, he got to work cleaning up the tiger's mess. It was the least he could do for Mondo, since he hadn't contributed anything to getting the thing out of here. No, all he'd done was let himself get pushed around, while Mondo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what did Mondo even do? He hadn't seen him that entire evening, only for him to just… appear after it left? Had he fought it off or something? Even with all his strength, he doubted Mondo would be successful in that endeavor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought of it, how did it even sneak in in the first place? The door was locked! The windows were too small for an animal of that size to crawl through! And Mondo wasn't dumb, he wouldn't let an escaped tiger into his house…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back… lavender was an unusual eye color for a tiger to have. It reminded him more of a human he knew. A human that appeared this morning in the exact same place that tiger was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo, meanwhile, his tiredness melting away from the hot water against his skin, had what Taka said to him earlier (and the fact he was here in the first place) hit him like a truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their voices sounded through the house simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"WAIT--"</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mondo got done with his shower. He didn't have the time to do his hair and put on a whole outfit, so he settled for clipping it back and slapping on a pair of underwear. The tiger print ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that some kind of joke?" Taka sat at the table, head cocked slightly at the sight of the boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, they were just the first ones I grabbed. Complete coinkydink," he replied as he sat down across from him. "So," he began, "I bet you got some fuckin' questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll try my best to answer 'em."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a drawn out moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… are you some kind of… werewolf? But a tiger?" It was so surreal to him that this was an earnest conversation he was having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if that's how you wanna look at it, I'm a fuckin' were-tiger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has this been going on? You weren't bitten by something, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had it all my life. My brother, too. Ever since we were born, we'd turn into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka tried to push the image of a cute little tiger cub Mondo Owada out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That must have been very difficult for you and your family..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and shrugged with the other. "Eh, I'm used to this shit by now." His arms slacked and bemusement flickered in his eyes. "It's funny. We learned to control it after a couple years, when I was around 10, Daiya and I. Made the Crazy Diamonds all the more badass, ya know? We could give rival gangs a real scare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little devious smile that formed from that sentence soon disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was one of those white tigers. All... majestic and shit. One in 10,000."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause. The atmosphere was thick and heavy with regret, it was suffocating. Kiyotaka knew the exact course of events that was replaying in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he died, I lost it again. Fell back into the standard 'mindless on the full moon' bullshit, because of course I fucking did. It pisses me off, but I've learned to deal with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka waited to see if he had anything more to say, then supplied, "I wouldn't call you mindless…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like you remembered who I am, from how you acted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted. "Bro, I was a fucking animal. You expect me to remember that shit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. My apologies, I just assumed you knew." He recalled, "Last night, when I walked into your home, you were fascinated with me: sniffing me, rubbing up against me, things like that." He pointed to his messed up hair. "You see this, bro? This is from you kissing me with your tongue over and over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo's entire face went red. His voice turned very loud, which Taka already knew was a sign of nervousness. "WHOA, I DID THAT? HAHA, THAT'S CRAZY BRO! WILD SHIT! PLEASE DON'T READ INTO THAT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be embarrassed, bro. In the moment, it was horrifying, but now that I know it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in there, it's kind of... endearing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went hard again. "Don't say that. I actually could've killed you last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you, bro. You would never do something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced as if in pain. "Not-- not on purpose. But I was a dumb animal. My paw was probably the size of your head. You were so fuckin' lucky I didn't swipe it clean off on accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka couldn't argue with that, but he tried. "But, bro, it's obvious that you were cagey before because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> something--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Just-- just stay the fuck away on full moons, alright? It's fine. I'm fine. I've dealt for this for years without you, that doesn't need to change. Sure my house gets all fucked up, but it's better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> gettin' fucked up. Ya understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a spell, then Mondo reached across the table and laid his hand over Kiyotaka's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taka, can you promise me something, something between men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, bro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, two things: one, don't go waltzing in here like that again when the full moon's out. That's my only limit on visits. Two, don't say anything to the guys at school, alright? This ain't nobody's business but ours. You promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise." And he meant that with all his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo smiled, a gesture small and understated but genuine. "Bro, you're the goddamn best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka returned it, and they lingered a moment before Mondo went to his morning business-- making breakfast before he cleaned up after one of his episodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you stickin' around or are you gonna call your folks? I wanna know if I gotta cook for two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, about that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed the phone from its place on his lap, showing the deep, prominent cracks in its screen, innards exposed from obvious bite marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all ever write fanfiction for a game you've never actually played? I honestly only watched the stage play and started simping Mondo right away, then I kept reading the wiki over and over and fell for a bunch of other characters, too. including Kiyotaka. so like if any bit of characterization seems off, that's why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>